Sentimientos
by FreakAsher
Summary: Aunque no lo acepte, hay algo, un sentimiento que volcó mis ideas y ahora mis ojos te ven como mi más infame tentación…


**Sentimientos. **

_Hikaru POV:_

Aquél sentimiento innegable de impotencia que se genera en mi al ver tus arrebatos; el hecho de saber que tienes algo y no poder hacer nada entre muchas otras cosas me hacen ver en mi a un mal hermano. Desde pequeños siempre has sido el más sensible ¿No, Kaoru? Con el paso del tiempo has aprendido a ser un chico razonable, de buenas intenciones y yo, ¡UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! Pero sabes que siempre he tratado de protegerte… lo sabes ¿verdad?

No lo he hecho del todo bien y me he percatado de ello, me alegra tener dicha conexión especial contigo mediante esta vía nos comunicamos y quizá algún día logre infiltrarme en tu corazón pues bien es cierto que hay cosas que me han cautivado de ti y es justo ahora que me atrevo a decírmelo a mí mismo. No sé como lo vayas a tomar tú, esa duda acobarda mi mente, eso y el terrible orgullo que me marca, en definitiva no me deja avanzar mis propios juegos de azar.

Definitivamente tengo que decírtelo antes de que el éxtasis de solo tenerlo en mi mente me consuma vivo y no pueda siquiera disfrutar de la sensación de posar mis labios sobre los tuyos con la misma libertad que ninguna actuación me ha podido dar y vaya que ni finjo; con tal descaro puedo decir que la emoción que aprisiona mis pantalones no se puede simular. Aunque claro tú tienes la culpa de ello ¿Crees que es gracioso el mirarte tan dulce, tan débil, tan vulnerable? Esos sonrojos tuyos ponen a arder mi entre pierna; tus frases, tus regaños, incluso tu forma de ver la vida.

Pero como siempre, tardo en percatarme de ello… Me duele tanto el saber que puedes estar incomodo, no me gusta la sensación de que _tal vez _ no te agrade algo y me mata concebir que estas triste o molesto; quisiera poder darte todo para que tu alrededor sea perfecto, por suerte, compartimos el mismo mundo.

Fue en aquella ocasión ¿verdad? Cuando estaba jugando con aquella chiquilla del instituto medio, cuando le estaba dando alas como en múltiples ocasiones lo hemos hecho. ¿Creíste que aceptaría salir con ella? -Hmp menuda tontería.- Aunque me agrado que te celaras de mi, pero juro que mi corazón se encogió cuando te vi correr dejando un rastro de suaves gotas en el aire ¿será que sientas lo mismo por mi? ¿O será de nuevo mi terrible imaginación tratando de tortúrame? Lo cierto es, que en esos instantes en los que te vi removerte las _lagrimas _con el dorso de tus manos quise poseerte ahí mismo y una vez más mi arrogancia dio el primer paso y como hermano te lleve a comer algo para hacerte pasar el rato sin preguntarte que ocurría.

Aunque no lo acepte, hay algo, un sentimiento que volcó mis ideas y ahora mis ojos te ven como mi más infame tentación…

_Kaoru POV: _

Y así me encuentro dando vueltas en la pequeña recepción en la que estoy, con las ideas congeladas en la mente que no me han dejado dormir cuando otras veces solo me limito a mirar como descansas plácidamente en mi mismo lecho.

¡Somos hermanos por Dios! Y aunque aceptaras mi sentimientos ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a afrontarlos? Venimos del mismo vientre, de la misma madre y por consecuente hemos llegado a compartirlo todo. Lo que yo siento por ti va mas allá de un amor filial pero, no quiero que me odies.

Aunque tenemos aspectos similares nuestro carácter es del todo opuesto; complementamos la persona perfecta en nuestra unión ¿No lo crees? Quizá Dios no se equivoco del todo al enviarnos gemelos.

Hikaru, te amo y nunca he dudado de ello; es un sentimiento limpio y tierno que he ido cultivando con el tiempo y aun tengo miedo de tu rechazo y el de la sociedad.

…

Decisivo me incorporo del sofá en el cual me encontraba, abrí precipitadamente la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde tú te encontraras aunque tuviese que cruzar todo el jardín del colegio para ello.

Hice mi entrada de manera rápida y vivaz haciendo un escandaloso ruido con motivo de mi llegada, te giras sorprendido para ver mi agitada figura apoyando mis manos en las rodillas para poder tomar aire.

-Hermano yo…- Dijimos al unísono.

-Debo decirte algo.- Mencionaste antes de que yo pudiera cortar tus palabras con un beso que si bien fue extrovertido no dejo de ser cálido y placentero pues aunque yo haya permanecido con los parpados cerrados pude sentir el agrandamiento repentino de tus pupilas ante mi acto.

-Hikaru…- De nuevo te volví a callar, esta vez juntando tu nariz con la mía.

-Te amo.- masculle.

_Nacimos juntos y para estar juntos, complementarnos el uno al otro… es algo que nadie JAMAS podría cambiar; y no debe estar del todo mal, pues por algo estamos y ese algo maravilloso nos ha otorgado disfrutar de este momento._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Muy meloso? ¡Si, lo sé pero no pude resistirme! Pero no desesperen… sacaré a flote mi lado sadomasoquista! Ya lo verán 8D! espero leernos pronto con mas twincest! <strong>


End file.
